The Effects of Stress
by dreamwriter32
Summary: Harry thought his fifth year was stressful, it's a walk in the park compared to sixth year. He's quidditch captain of the Gryffindor team, Dumbledore's Slughorn mission and then there's Malfoy, is he a deatheater? On top of it all he has classes and homework to deal with. What happens when the stress becomes too much, Harry gets sick and finds relief in girlfriend Ginny.


The Effects of Stress

Harry sat in his sixth year Defense Against the Dark Arts class. Professor Snape was talking about the Unforgivable Curses, he looked at Harry as he discussed the Killing Curse, mentioning how only one person came through the Killing Curse. He continued with his lecture, moving away from Harry.

Harry was sitting next to Hermione. As usual, she was taking notes; Harry would glance over at her notes, which was no use since she would make a copy of the notes for him. Professor Snape was demonstrating the unforgivable curses, using spiders.

Harry turned his attention back to Snape, but a lurch in his stomach stopped him in his tracks. He grimaced and looked down at his abdomen, feeling like a monster was going to bust out. Nausea threatened to overcome Harry. He could feel his stomach roll queasily. He wanted to lay his head down on the table, thinking he'd feel better. But being Snape's least favorite person made him a target.

Instead, he tried to pay attention to Snape, as he placed a hand to his stomach and rubbing it, trying anything to settle it. Pressing his hand into his belly only made the gurgling in his stomach worse. Harry made a face as his stomach churned uncomfortably.

Hermione happened to look at Harry and tapped his shoulder when Professor Snape wasn't looking. Harry looked at Hermione as she mouthed 'are you okay" in which Harry nodded.

When Snape announced that the class had to write an essay on the unforgivable curses, the class collectively groaned, and Snape dismissed them.

Harry came up slowly, withdrawing his hand from his belly. "Are you sure you're alright Harry?" Hermione asked in concern.

Harry nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine". They made their way to the Great Hall for lunch, meeting Ron on the way.

"Hello Won Won" Hermione mocked his nickname from his ex-girlfriend. "Will you stop calling me that," Ron snarled.

"I will when you stopped calling me Hermie I hate that name"

Hermione and Ron were now side to side walking to the Great Hall. "I thought you loved the nickname" Hermione looked shocked, neither one noticed everyone looking at them, nor noticed Harry was coming after them, with his hands over his ears.

Harry walked between them, fighting away the nausea.

"Well, Ronald, I'll have you know I never did, it was a nickname from my childhood and I hated it".

Ron's face when as red as his hair. "Stop calling me Won Won and I will, Hermie".

Hermione looked at Ron with a look at if looks could kill, Ron would be dead. "That's a lot of nerve Ronald. That was…."

At that moment, Harry couldn't take it and snapped.

"WILL YOU TWO JUST SNOG ALL READY!" Harry called the attention of his best friends. Ron and Hermione looked at Harry, blushing.

"I'm serious! I can't take the arguing and the fighting. You put me in the middle and I'm tired of it. So, go find a corner, broom closet, something and snog already! I know you want to."

"Sorry Harry" Ron and Hermione said in unison. Ron then asked, "I'm heading to the great hall for lunch, are you two coming?"

Harry's stomach rolled at the thought of food, he followed Hermione and Ron until they arrived at the large ornate doors of the Great Hall.

"Um, guys," Ron and Hermione turned around at the sound of Harry's voice. When they turned around they both were concerned with what they saw. Harry looked a little pale and he looked like he was going to throw up. "I don't feel good. I'm going to Gryffindor tower to lay down." Hermione suddenly knew what was going on.

"Harry I asked if you were alright when we left Snape's class. Are you sure you're okay?"

Harry looked at Hermione, about to say he was fine, but his stomach churned and cramped up, causing him to double over, leaning against the wall.

"No Hermione, I'm not. My stomach feels upset and I feel nauseated. I'm not going to Slughorn's class and tell Ginny where I am will you?" Ron nodded.

"Feel better soon Harry". Hermione and Ron watched their best friend head to Gryffindor tower, when he was out of sight, they shared a look of concern.

Harry headed on up to Gryffindor tower, stomach roiling and rolling angrily and painfully. Along the way to Gryffindor tower, he passed Professor Slughorn.

"Harry, my boy, I figured you would be in the Great Hall for lunch." At the mention of lunch Harry's stomach rolled.

"Well, sir, I'm feeling a little under the weather and I'm headed back to my dorm to lay down. Sorry, but I don't think I'll make it to your class today Professor." Harry winced when he felt his stomach lurch and he suddenly felt like he was going to be sick.

Slughorn patted Harry on the back "No worries my boy, feel better soon, I'll give Miss Granger any homework I assign for you."

Harry nodded "Thank you, sir". Harry went in, hoping that he'd make it to Gryffindor tower before he felt like throwing up.

Finally Harry made it to Gryffindor tower.

"Fiddlesticks". The Fat Lady opened and allowed Harry to enter Gryffindor tower and went up to the six year boy's dorms. He walked over to his bed, where he started taking his clothes off, starting with his shoes and socks, then his school robe, sweater and tie. He then unbuttoned his shirt and changed his pants for his sweats. He pulled an old Quidditch T-shirt over his head.

Laying down on his bed, he curled into a ball. Harry was about asleep when his stomach churned.

Harry slapped his hand over his mouth and ran towards the bathroom, making it to a stall as he started to throw up. Once he was done, Harry stood up and flushed the toilet, now glad he didn't eat lunch. He walked over to the sink and rinsed his mouth out and washed his hands and face.

Harry walked back over to his bed and laid down.

"I like Ginny was here" Harry's stomach rolled angrily, causing a groan. Harry laid down in his bed, holding his belly.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ginny left her Muggle Studies class, heading to lunch. She was looking forward to having a free afternoon. _'Too bad Harry has potions'_ Ginny thought and it was Monday which meant it was double potions. She wondered if he could manage to skip it for today.

She found Hermione and Ron in their usual spot at the Gryffindor table and noticed her boyfriend was nowhere to be found. "Where's Harry?"

"He's not feeling well; he went up to the dorm to lay down." Ron looked at his sister, who was now concerned.

Hermione added, "He seemed like he wasn't feeling well in DADA. Professor Snape was talking about the unforgivable curses and I happen to look over at Harry and he was bent over a little with a hand on his belly."

Ginny had a guess of what was wrong. She noticed over the pass few weeks, that Harry seemed more stressed than usual.

She had been studying about stress in her Muggle Studies class since many of the other students were near nervous breakdowns in her class. In class that day, they discussed the physical symptoms of stress. She knew immediately that an upset stomach was part of stress.

Ginny finished her lunch quickly; once she was done she decided to check on Harry. When she got up from the table, she noticed Hermione looked at her.

"Are you going to the boy's dorm?" the older witch asked.

Ginny looked at Hermione and nodded. "I'm going to stop at the hospital wing and get some stomach calmer." She paused and looked at her brother and her friend.

"He needs me Hermione."

Ginny looked around her, check to see if anyone was close. When she deemed it safe, she leaned in closer so she can have a private conversation with Hermione and Ron. "Does Harry seem to be more stressed than normal?" she asked calmly.

Hermione nodded and exchanged a look with Ron.

"I know he doesn't sleep much, I got up once a week ago to use the bathroom. I can tell a difference in his breathing if he's asleep or not. That and it took me and Neville to pull him out bed the next morning and that was why he was cranky the entire day."

Hermione thought of something else. "Didn't he skip dinner a few nights last week, he stated he wasn't hungry?" she mused.

Ron nodded slightly. "When we came back from dinner, I checked on him, he said that his stomach had been bothering him and he said that if it didn't go away, he'd tell Ginny and go to Madam Pomfrey. That night I thought I would have to go and get her anyway because Harry was groaning in his sleep and I can tell he was holding his stomach".

Hermione though for a minute. "He seemed to be feeling better the next day".

Ginny remembered what day they were referring to. "Yes, but he didn't seem to be feeling better, he looked tired and worn out. If you remember, that night he fell asleep on me in the common room. Ron had to haul him up to the dorm and I dressed him for bed."

Ron paled at the mention of his little sister seeing his best mate without clothes on. "Ron I kept his underwear on and it was nothing I've never seen before. He's stayed at the Burrow many times and I've seen him without a shirt on before."

Ron relaxed and Ginny bid her brother and best friend good day.

Ginny thought to herself as she was exiting the Great Hall 'Sounds like I'm conking out to have to take in a talk with Harry, and I know exactly how I'll manage it'. She exited the Great Hall with a smile.

She went to the hospital wing, getting a stomach calmer for Harry. She left the hospital wing, after informing Madam Pomfrey she would drag Harry down if his stomachache got worse.

She was heading to Gryffindor tower when one of her friends, Sarah, came up beside her "So what are you going to do with the extra free time we have today, thanks to Professor Trent?"

"Well, I hadn't given it a lot of thought seeing as Harry has double potions today, but he's feeling a little sick and he's not going". Sarah smiled up at Ginny.

"So, you're going to play nurse?"

Ginny just laughed. "I think he's been stressed out here lately, Hermione and Ron told me that he was feeling sick to his stomach, which explains the stomach calmer."

"Poor thing, I know he looked like he was going to fall asleep on his broom at practice Friday."

Ginny nodded in full agreement. "I told him he should have cancelled practice". In her best imitation of Harry's voice she said "we have that match against Hufflepuff in two weeks and we're not ready".

Katie one of Ginny's teammates stopped and said "That sounds like what Harry would say." She headed on to the Great Hall

Sarah told the Fat Lady the password and both girls entered the common room. "I'm meeting some of the others for an OWLS study group; I'll be getting my books and go. Hope Harry feels better soon and have fun, Ginny." Ginny said goodbye to Sarah and headed to the boy's dormitory.

She knocked on the door to the six year boy's dorms. "Harry, it's me, " she called before she opened the door and walked in.

She found Harry on his bed. "Sweetie, what's wrong?" she asked concerned. Harry turned over to where he was facing Ginny. He smiled when Ginny stroked his face.

"Ginny, my stomach hurts" Harry told her as he clutched his stomach. Ginny moved her hand under Harry's shirt and started rubbing his back.

"When did it start hurting?" Ginny asked.

"During Defense". Harry's stomach cramped. He moaned "_it hurts_". Ginny started rubbing small circles on Harry's stomach.

"Do I need to take you to Madam Pomfrey? I brought you some stomach calmer." Harry shook his head.

"I don't need to go to Madam Pomfrey. I'll let you take me if I'm not feeling better later." Ginny continued rubbing circles on Harry's stomach. Harry whimpered a little as she rubbed his stomach.

"Do you feel sick at your stomach? Feel like you're going to throw up?" Ginny asked.

Harry shook his head slowly. "Not right now, I did earlier and threw up once when I got up here". Ginny continued rubbing Harry's stomach, as she did, she felt how upset his stomach was.

As Ginny was rubbing Harry's stomach, slowly, Harry started to relax.

"Want to try the stomach calmer?" Harry nodded and sat up enough to take the potion. Ginny uncorked it and handed it to Harry who downed it.

"Better?" Ginny asked, resuming massaging Harry's stomach.

"A little," Harry settled on his back, allowing Ginny to have full access to his abdomen.

"Did you eat something at breakfast that made your stomach hurt?" Harry shook his head "No, I don't think so".

Ginny shook her head, thinking, and continued with her questions.

"Ron just informed me that the two times you skipped dinner last week was because of an upset tummy. When were you going to tell me?"

Harry cringed. He was hoping to keep from worrying Ginny.

"I was if I didn't feel any better. Honestly Gin, I don't know what has been causing my stomach to start acting up. It never gave me problems before."

Ginny started rubbing Harry's stomach in an upwards and downward movement. She hated seeing Harry like this. She recognized that a lot of Harry's problems were stress.

"Harry I think you're stressed out, you have too much going on" Ginny pushed her hand into Harry's stomach. She felt his stomach bubbling and gurgling under her hand. Harry winced as Ginny added a little more pressure to his stomach. But after a while, he started to relax. Ginny had taken up a deeper massage on his stomach.

"I know Gin. Wait, how do you know this is stress?" Harry asked looking at Ginny. He noticed that Ginny had pushed his shirt up. He looked at her hands, rubbing in circles and then up and down to side to side on his bare belly.

"I've been learning about it in Muggle Studies. Since we've been talking about the issue, I discovered that you've had a great deal of the symptoms and I know you well".

Harry sighed, he didn't want to worry Ginny. He sighed once more when he felt Ginny's fingers go deeper into his abdomen.

"Am I hurting you?" Ginny asked, releasing some of the pressure she was adding to his stomach. Harry shook his head no. "No Gin, it actually feels real good."

Ginny smiled when she noticed how relaxed Harry was. She then decided to take advantage of having the sixth year boy's dorm to themselves.

"Harry, I have an idea" Ginny smiled and left the room, returning with a bottle of oil.

"What's that?" Harry asked with an uplifted eyebrow.

Ginny smiled "Massage Oil"

Harry looked at Ginny "What are you going to do with that?"

Ginny smiled sweetly. "Remember when I gave you a back massage after the one Quidditch practice?" At Harry's nod, Ginny continued.

"I thought 'how nice would it be if I had some oil'. She held up the bottle of massage oil. "I bought this when we went to Hogsmeade the next time."

With a wave of her wand, Harry's bed enlarged to a full size and the curtains surrounding Harry's bed were closed.

"Okay, off with the shirt and then roll onto your stomach, I'll start with your back."

Harry obeyed Ginny's request. Taking off his shirt and laying it on the side. He placed himself where he was at the base of the bed, while his feet were at the head of his bed.

He lowered himself on the bed, laying belly to the mattress. The material of the quilt on his bed felt weird against the naked skin of his belly.

Ginny poured oil into her hands and started massaging Harry's back. She rubbed her hands up and down his back.

Since they were discussing stress in Muggle Studies, they talked about massage and Ginny took notes, even asked questions on the subject. She really couldn't wait to try out what she learned with Harry.

Ginny moved up and started on the back of Harry's neck and shoulders.

"Let me know if the pressure is too much" Ginny got a grunt in response.

Once she was done with his neck and shoulders, Ginny moved down Harry's back, this time sliding her hand down his sides. She squeezed his sides as she let her hands move down towards the sides of Harry's stomach.

Ginny's massage almost caused Harry to fall asleep. He recalled when she rubbed his back for him, after a tough practice.

Harry didn't realize how much work it was to be captain. During practice he found himself aiding the other teammates. It was this one practice that Harry showed Ron how easy it was to block quaffles from going through the hoops. He also assisted some of the chasers.

Ginny noticed after practice, Harry acted like he had a stiff neck when really he pulled a few muscles in his back.

When they came back to the common room, Ginny took him up to his dorm and massaged his back. She smiled as she remembered that first time and now here she was doing it again.

After another five minutes Ginny was done with his back.

"All right, turn over and I'll rub your belly again."

Harry rolled over, sleepily from the back massage. Once he was settled on his back, he relaxed, sighed and closed his eyes.

He soon felt Ginny's hands on his belly.

Ginny poured oil into her hands and began massaging Harry's stomach. She started in a clockwise motion, in small circles and then into big ones.

Harry looked at her through lazy eyes and a goofy smile on his face.

"Still feel good?" Ginny asked, allowing her fingers go deep into his Harry's stomach.

"Very" Harry replied sleepily. Ginny smiled and continued massaging Harry. She let her hands slide down his sides. She smiled when Harry jerked. She let her hand wander down Harry's abdomen, down to below his navel. She started working on the tension she felt down there.

"Thanks Gin" Ginny had let her hands slide down Harry's side. She squeezed as she pulled up.

"Welcome sweetie".

Ginny finished massaging Harry's stomach and laid down beside him, resting her hand on his stomach.

Harry was almost asleep when he heard his stomach gurgling. He moaned.

"My massage didn't make your stomach feel better did it?" Ginny slowly rubbed Harry's stomach in hopes of calming it down.

"It did a little; maybe I did eat something that has torn my stomach up". Harry put his hand over Ginny's and pushed in a little.

"I think it's time to see Madam Pomfrey" Ginny sat up and got a clean shirt for Harry to change into.

As Harry was changing shirts, Ginny asked "You aren't arguing with me about going to the hospital wing?"

Harry just shook his head. Ginny was surprised, "Okay, Ready?"

They walked down to the hospital wing, having to stop a few times when Harry's stomach cramped enough to stop him in his tracks. He would lean against the wall doubled over, breathing through the pain. Ginny would rub his back.

"We're almost there sweetie, just a little while longer".

Harry nodded in understanding and let Ginny drag him to the hospital wing.

Madam Pomfrey led Harry and Ginny into the private exam room. Harry perched himself on the end of the exam table.

"What seems to be the trouble now Potter?" Madam Pomfrey asked as she came in the examination room.

"I've been having stomach problems for a while and it's getting worse".

Madam Pomfrey nodded and inquired "How long is a while?"

Harry gulped under the gaze of Ginny and Madam Pomfrey. He looked at Ginny and back to Madam Pomfrey.

In a small voice he said "Two maybe three weeks".

"Two maybe three weeks" Harry cringed at Ginny's tone "Why did you tell me? And if you say 'I didn't want to worry you, I will hex you".

Madam Pomfrey just shook her head "Potter, I swear, you're giving me gray hair, more that your father"

She approached the table and gestured for Harry to lay back.

"Do you feel sick at your stomach or is it just abdominal pain?" Madam Pomfrey asked as she picked up her wand.

"Little bit of both, I felt sick for a few days three weeks ago and then again the next week".

Harry looked at Ginny, who melted under his "take care of me" face.

"I've also thrown up some" he looked at Ginny "that explains why I have been eating much."

Ginny rubbed the top of his head "it's okay"

Madam Pomfrey looked at Harry "Have you had problems sleeping?"

"Fallen asleep?" Madam Pomfrey nodded in reply "sometimes"

Harry felt like a little kid laying on that table, his stomach was cramping, he wanted nothing but to find out how to help his stomach problems and go back to the dorm where Ginny could nurse his stomachache or whatever it was back to normal.

"What's causing your stress?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"What isn't? School work, Quidditch captain, personal life," he instantly looked at Ginny, "I don't mean you".

"Digestive issues and stomach problems are a symptom of stress, now I'm going to a quick abdominal check and I'll let you go".

Madam Pomfrey had Harry's shirt pulled up and was pushing on different areas of Harry's abdomen.

"Now, I'm going to press on your right side, tell me if it hurts?"

Harry nodded slowly. He soon felt Madam Pomfrey's hand press into his right side.

"Well, it's not his appendix" Madam Pomfrey said when Harry didn't react or yelp.

As Madam Pomfrey was palpating Harry's abdomen, she asked Ginny what had did to help relive Harry's stress.

"I did massage his belly and back earlier. But then anytime he would tell me, after I drag it out of him, that he has a stomachache, I'd rub his stomach for him.

"Massage is a great way for Harry to relax, maybe do it once a week for a while and see if that takes care of the tension."

"Now what I'm going to order is that you" she looked at Harry as she said "get some rest, it will take a few days for your stomach to recover, so eat lightly. Start feeling sick at your stomach, come back here."

She turned to Ginny, "I'm releasing him in your care, Ginny. Give him the stomach soother before he goes to bed tonight. I will give you a note to take to Professor McGonagall, so you can stay with him tonight." She handed a note to give to McGonagall that would allow Ginny to stay with Harry that night.

Harry finally was able to sit up; he leaned over on Ginny, resting his head on her shoulder.

"What can we do for his stomach cramps?"

"What do they feel like?"

"Like someone is playing jump rope with my intestines and a snake is squeezing my stomach."

Madam Pomfrey handed Ginny, two potions, one was the stronger stomach soother and the second was a stomach calmer, which should take care of Harry's stomach cramps.

"Give him the one for cramping before he goes to bed as well. If his stomach pain gets worse, get him back here".

Ginny led Harry back to Gryffindor tower. Once he was back in the six year boy's dorm Harry went to his bed, curling up in a ball and tried to go to sleep.

Ginny came back a moment later, after meeting with Professor McGonagall and giving her the note from Madam Pomfrey.

She laid down beside Harry, pressing against his back. She wrapped her hand around to his front, moving her hand under his shirt.

"Thanks Gin" Harry said, voicing a little gruff.

"You're welcome sweetie."

Ginny started rubbing Harry's stomach in circles, trying to relax his crampy stomach.

Ginny reached over Harry to his bedside table and picked up the stomach calmer and handed it to Harry.

After Harry took both potions, it appeared that for the first time that day, Harry's stomach wasn't cramping or hurting.

Harry laid on his back after taking the potions, he felt relaxed for the first time. His stomach felt sore like Buckbeak had just stomped all over his belly.

Before he said anything to Ginny, he felt her small hands under his shirt, rubbing in small circles. Harry opened his eyes and seen Ginny had closed the curtains on his bed.

"McGonagall said that it's all right for me to remain with you this evening and hoped you'd feel better soon."

Harry looked at Ginny. She looked like she was fresh out of the shower with her damp hair and pajamas.

Ginny continued her stomach rub until she heard Harry's small snores, telling her that he'd fallen asleep.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ginny woke up the following morning, slightly disoriented. She looked and saw Harry, still fast asleep. She wondered if it was the first time that Harry had slept through the night without nightmares or just slept at all.

She gently and quietly got out of his bed and watched as Harry turned over to where he was laying on his stomach.

She thought to herself _'it's rare that he sleeps on his back.'_

When he stayed with them at the Burrow, she or Ron would find Harry asleep on his side or on his stomach. They never had seen him sleep on his back. Laying in the bed on his back, yes, but sleeping on his back, no.

Ginny was about to leave when she heard Harry yawn. She watched Harry turn his head towards her.

"Morning sweetheart, sleep okay?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, did you?" Harry remained lying on his stomach; he laid there as Ginny ran her fingers through his bed head.

"I slept well, now I'm going to my dorm to shower and change, get ready for the day. I'm going to come back in here in about twenty minutes and if you're not out of that bed when I return you'll be in big trouble."

Harry mock saluted and said "Yes Ma'am"

Ginny left to shower; as she did, she motioned for her brother to drag Harry out of bed and into the showers.

Ron nodded and dragged a half sleeping Harry to the shower stalls. He placed Harry against the wall, yanking off his shirt and pants, leaving the boxers. Ron turned on the water and ran for his life when he heard Harry yelp.

"ARG, what in the….. RON!" Harry called.

Ron came in and threw a towel over Harry's stall door and threw a rag over the door.

"You have fifteen minutes to shower and change before Ginny comes back up." Ron left the toilet, having already showered.

Five minutes later, Harry came back to the dorm the towel wrapped around his waist. Lucky for him, the dormitory was empty.

Not wanting to chance someone walking in, Harry took his clothes and went in the bathroom and dressed.

He was putting on his socks and shoes when Ginny returned.

"Ready for breakfast?" Ginny asked.

Harry didn't say anything except walk over to Ginny and take her hand, lending her out of the common room and to the Great Hall.

"Gin" Harry looked at Ginny as they walked holding hands to the Great Hall. Ginny looked back at him and smiled.

"Thanks for taking care of me yesterday" Ginny smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"You're welcome babe" Ginny then asked "Are you feeling better today? Or does your tummy still hurt?"

"I'm feeling a lot better and my stomach doesn't hurt, it feels a little sore still, but I'll be okay".

Ginny walked with Harry for a while without saying anything. They went to the Great Hall for breakfast.

After breakfast, since Harry and Ginny didn't have any early classes, they decided to go for a walk.

"Harry" Ginny decided that she needed to talk to Harry about the day before.

"I'm listening"

"Why didn't you tell me about you feeling sick at your stomach? The truth"

Harry took a deep breath before replying.

"I was never allowed to say that I was sick or I wasn't allowed to be sick. My aunt and uncle would think I was faking. I was used to suffering alone and in silence."

Ginny looked at Harry in shock.

"Last summer, before the Dementors attack, yes, they'd feed me, but it was mostly bread and water. I ended up eating molded bread once. Despite times call for despite measures. I thought my stomach was going to come up. The bad part was I couldn't say anything about having a headache or a stomachache. Lucky for me, they sent me to Miss Figg's to work. She sent me to the backyard and she saw that I was suffering from a stomachache. She asked how I got it and I told her I ate something that didn't agree with me and she gave me this pink stuff. She gave me some in a bottle and told me to take more when I went to bed."

Ginny was left completely speechless.

"That's why I don't tell anyone that I feel ill or something hurts. I'm sorry if I worried you"

Ginny gathered Harry in her arms and gave him a hug that could easily rival her mother's.

"Harry James Potter, you promise me that any time you feel sick or something hurts, I don't care if it's something small such as a stomachache, I want you to tell me. And don't because you're afraid you'll worry me."

Harry looked Ginny, who looked at him with nothing but love.

"I wouldn't worry about you if I didn't love you" Ginny ran her fingers through Harry's hair.

Harry was quiet for a moment or two before he replied. "Okay, I promise I'll tell you" Ginny smiled "does that also mean if I asked for a back or stomach rub, you'll do it?" Harry asked with a smirk.

Ginny playfully pushed Harry's shoulder before answering

"Yes, if you wanted or needed a massage of any kind, I'll do it".

Harry and Ginny sat beside the lake for a while before heading to their classes. Harry walked Ginny to class.

Before Ginny went in the Transfiguration classroom, she leaned over and kissed Harry. Ginny was heading in the classroom when Harry told her "I love you too"

Ginny smiled as she sat in her Transfiguration class. She knew that the school year was far from over and if Harry ever got stressed out or sick because of his stress, she would take care of him.

Harry walked to the greenhouses for Herbology. He couldn't believe how lucky he was to have someone like Ginny who care for him. He went to Herbology, plotting a way to fake sick, all for the sake of having Ginny to take care of him.

He knew that Ginny loved him and if he ever felt stressed again or even sick to his stomach because of the stress, Ginny will be there to take care of him.


End file.
